The overall objective for Core D is to give the team of investigators associated with this multi-institutional Program Project a chance to form a synergistic team by facilitating the interaction among Project and Core Leaders, Research Administration at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute and at the collaborating institutions, and NIH representatives. The network of collaborating scientists includes researchers in different parts of the U.S. and extends to Europe (Dr. Dietrich, Frankfurt, Germany) and Africa (Dr. Siuluta, Lusaka, Zambia). The Specific Aims of Core D are: 1. To provide administrative support in order to facilitate the collaboration among Project and Core Leaders. 2. To facilitate the exchange of information and reagents among Project and Core Leaders and the various collaborating scientists. 3. To provide statistical support to all Program Project scientists. 4. To organize the yearly site visit and External Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) meeting, the monthly telephone conferences, and individual visits of Drs. Wood, Else, Hu or their colleagues to Boston. 5. To set scientific priorities, monitor overall progress, and evaluate the timely achievement of scientific mile stones. This will be achieved by the Internal Steering Committee (ISC) with input from the SAB and the NIAID Program Officer. The ISC committee is comprised of all Project and Core Leaders. 6. To assure the timely achievement of the experimental goals within the budget limits. 7. To facilitate timely completion of reports, public dissemination of new data at meetings, and publication of manuscripts. To achieve these objectives, the Principal Investigator depends on the support of trained professionals with excellent organizational skills, a Program Development Associate and a Financial Coordinator with MBA training.